Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix
Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix, known in Japan as , is a fighting game developed and published by Capcom, released in September 1997 for the CP System II arcade system. It was ported to the PlayStation (which retained the ''Pocket Fighter title for its American and European release), Sega Saturn, and WonderSwan, as well as PlayStation 2 as part of Street Fighter Alpha Anthology. The game uses the same "super deformed" character designs previously used in Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo. The roster includes characters from Street Fighter Alpha, Darkstalkers, Street Fighter III, and the CPS III arcade game Red Earth. It also features many cameos from various Capcom games scattered in the background of the stages. Illustrations were done by Shima Maeda, with some minor artwork by Edayan. Gameplay In addition to the standard fighting, there are various gems the player can collect during matches to power up their character (based on Red Earth), as well as elemental orbs which can be thrown to the opponent in a variety of angles (visually based on elemental hits in Darkstalkers), which may affect the opponent (turn into stone, freeze, etc.). Each character starts each match with one of these (Tessa, for example, always starts with the ice orb). There are two bars and three sub-bars in the interface. The two main bars are the life bar and the super bar, the first indicates the character's health and the second their ability to perform "Mighty Combos". The Mighty Combo gauge itself can be filled up to 9 stocks. Each Mighty Combo has a level assigned to it, which determines how many "Mighty Combo" gauges it will need. The three sub-bars at the bottom corners of the screen displays the level of three of the character's special moves. Each character has at least three special moves, as shown in the sub-bars, and each of these corresponds to a color. Some characters have one or two additional Special Moves that aren't affected by sub-bars. Each time an attack connects to an opponent, gems pop out of him or her, and which can then be taken to power up the corresponding special moves. There are four buttons: Punch, Kick, Special, and Taunt. The Special button performs a chargeable move that cannot be blocked and upon impact drops gems in the opponent's possession. More gems will be dropped depending on how much the Special attack is charged. Holding Down, Forward or no direction at all when using the Special button will cause a specific gem color to drop from the enemy. Holding Back along with the Special button allows for a defense that is specific against the unblockable Special attacks. Other kinds of attacks do no damage when blocked, and unlike most 2D fighting games, this includes special moves and Mighty Combos. Gem Fighter also features "Flash Combos", or "Costume Combos", where the player can perform a combo by pressing the Kick or Punch button after striking their opponent with the Punch button for a total of four hits. Flash Combos will usually cause a character to change into various costumes during the sequence (except for Ryu), and perform a powerful attack in the end - this final hit is usually the hardest in the sequence to connect with. These costumes range from uniforms (such as traffic cops or schoolgirls), to swimsuits, and even cosplays of other Capcom characters. For example, Chun-Li may turn into Jill Valentine from Resident Evil, while Felicia may turn into Mega Man or other Darkstalkers characters not playable in the game. The commands are also very easy compared to the Street Fighter series thanks to Special button. By doing a motion (for example: qcf or hcf) and pressing Special Button will make a fighter perform their Mighty Combo. Characters Playables Support The characters may float on a magic cloud through the upper reaches of the stage and, if hit, drop items. Cameo appearances This lists all Capcom characters that appeared in the game as themselves, or at least an item that is affiliated or referenced to him/her. Trivia *The working title of the game was Street Fighter Kids. *The Wonderswan version of Pocket Fighter is shown in the 2000 OVA Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation. *This is the first and only Capcom fighting game that includes more playable female characters than male. *All of the game's cutscenes features voice acting in the Japanese version. This was removed for overseas releases. *There are some interesting and amusing animations for the characters if the controller is put down and/or they are left undisturbed: Chun-Li grows tired and goes to sleep, Felicia twitches and scratches behind her ear, and Dan will do something strange with his eyebrows. These animations are more likely to occur in mirror matches (Chun-Li vs. Chun-Li, Felicia vs. Felicia, etc.). Credits Arcade Version Staff Object Design: Ino, Masaru Nishimura, Yorio, Shigeyama, Tomohiko Ohsumi, Mayano, Kimikimo & Sema, Iwasaki, Ikusan Z, Kitasan, Rumichan, Chizuko Tamura Scroll Design: Takako Nakamura, H.Ohnishi, Akiko Ohnishi, Ojiji, Hirokazu Yonezuka, Youichi Tanoue, R.Uno Character Design: Edayan, I.Yamazaki, Jiwasaki, Sakomizu, Babatin, Uka-Bin Main Art Work: Shima Maeda Music Compose & Arrangement: Isao Abe, Yuki Iwai, Setsuo Yamamoto Sound Design: Satoshi Ise, Ryoji, Hiroshi Ohno Voice: Yuri Amano, Kae Araki, Naoko Ishii, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Sasamoto, Yayoi Jinguji, Wataru Takagi, Tomomichi Nishimura, Michiko Neya, Souichiro Hoshi, Osamu Hosoi, Yuko Miyamura Programmer: Knight Rider Giu, Senor, Pon, Ittetsu, Hyper Shinchan, Minomiya, Cham, Hard.Yas - Enemy -, Team Dirty Beret Game Design: Spp Iorya, Murasaki Umagoyashi, Burns Fuji, Mamoru Ohashi, Team Sadogatake Producer: Takashi Sado General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks: Mr. Shiraiwa, Erik Suzuki, Dan Okada, Chris Tang, Rita Rokos, Satsuma, Tomoaki Tsuji, And Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom PSX and Saturn Versions Staff Programmer: Keiji Kubori, Kohji Hasunuma, Takayuki Umezu, Tomohiro Ueda, Toshihiko Tsuji, Tsutomu Terada, Yasuhito Okada, Akihiro Kashimoto Object Design: Masaru Nishimura, Ino Scroll Design: Natsue Ueda, Miki Kijima, Mayumi Yoshioka, Motoki Nabeshima Sound Design: Nariyuki Nobuyama, More Rich, Satoshi Ise Music Compose & Arrangement: Isao Abe, Yoshino Aoki Manual Design: I.Yamazaki, Jiwasaki, Spp Iorya Game Design: Hiroyuki Yamato, Junko Nonda Producer: Bamboo, Petcha General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks: Kuwanyan '98, Byo‑Kichi Sawarin, Hiroaki Yanagiguchi, Tetsuya Tabuchi, Takeshi Kawano, Yoshihiro Sudo, Yuka Fujiwara, Tadamasa Yamaguchi, Midori Tokanai, Ayumi Terada, Hironori Ojima, Erik Suzuki, Dan Okada, Chris Tang, Robert Johnson, And Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Wonderswan Version Producer: Toshihiro Suzuki Assistant: Shun Satou :Development by Soft Machine Planning: Hidenori Ohgishi, Munekazu Matsuyoshi, Naoki Murata Program: Kazuya Yamada, Michinori Narita, Munekazu Matsuyoshi, Syoichi Horishita, Youkou Tamura Graphic: Hajime Nara, Naoki Murata, Noriaki Nakamura, Atushi Meguro, Hiroshi Abe Sound: Norihiko Togashi Publicity: Masashi Umeda, Hiroshi Shimada, Tuyoshi Satou, Takahiro Sasanoi, Naomi Aikou Test Play: Studio Stat :Special Thanks Capcom Yoshiki Okamoto, Noritaka Funamizu, Takashi Kitahara, Takashi Sado, Naoto Ohta, Katsuhiro Eguchi, Jun Nishino, Junichi Nagai, Yuka Fujiwara, and Pocket Fighter Staff :Special Thanks Bandai Nobuyuki Tanaka, Yoshiyasu Horiuchi, Yusuke Sasaki :Presented by Bandai See also *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Reception GameRankings gave the PlayStation version of the game 73%.http://www.gamerankings.com/ps/198303-pocket-fighter/index.html In 2011, Complex ranked Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix as the 42nd best fighting game of all time.http://www.complex.com/video-games/2011/03/50-best-fighting-games/pocket-fighter Gallery Box Art PocketJapan.png|''Japan'' PS PocketJapanSAT.png|''Japan'' Saturn PocketCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' PocketEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise PocketOST.png|''OST'' PocketGuidebook.png|Axela Guidebook Pocket_Manga.png|''Manga'' PocketSecretFile.png|''Secret File'' Video Pocket_Fighter_Super_Gem_Fighter_Mini_Mix_-_Arcade References External Links *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Versus Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Saturn Games Category:WonderSwan Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:1997 video games